YMIR Mech
The Battle YMIR Mech, or Model 34-A, or more commonly called a Heavy Mech, is a massive killing machine designed for anti-infantry purposes. Clad in bone-white armor with red lights, they are utilized by Eclipse and Blue Suns mercenaries as infantry support. They are also used as security in some colonies and are frequently seen alongside LOKI mechs. Heavily armored and shielded, YMIR mechs possess twin automatic mass accelerator cannons concealed in the right arm and a rocket launcher in the left. These arms will open when the mech is about to fire. The symbols and writings on their armor bear resemblance to the LOKI mechs' and the robotic sounds made by YMIR mechs during combat sound similar to geth troopers. Like Geth Armatures and colossi, they will "unpack" when deployed. Manufacturers *Hahne-Kedar Capabilities Offensive YMIR Mechs possess twin mass accelerator cannons in the right arm and a rocket launcher in the left arm. There is a noticeable audio delay before the left-arm rocket launcher opens fire. YMIR Mechs usually engage at point-blank range and will attempt to advance on enemies. The mech moves very slowly and loudly and cannot climb steps. Like with LOKI mechs, the YMIR Mech will explode when killed by a headshot. However, the "charge time", damage, as well as the visual effect of the explosion are all almost identical to firing a shot from the M-920 Cain. If you want a Cain explosion just freeze im (cryo blast or cryo ammo) and give im an headshot with an sniper rifle.(pc confirmed) (mass effect 2 ) Defensive The YMIR Mech possesses extremely high shielding and armour. They do not have any other defensive capabilities or defensive strategies as they tend to constantly advance on enemies to engage at point-blank range. Tactics General Notes *YMIRs are very dangerous and tough enemies, and if encountered in combat, top priority must be placed on dispatching them quickly, as they will shred teammates and the player if caught in the open. *This mech moves very slowly, allowing the player to perform hit and run attacks if the terrain allows it. It is possible to hide behind large containers and circle around them when the mech closes in. *Try to fight upon higher ground. YMIR can only ascend ramps; if you can get to higher ground only accessible through climbing obstacles, you'll have an easier time destroying them. *If you don't have a protected position, or if the YMIR is moving to flank you, retreat. Find better cover. Leave your squad mates to die if necessary. They will be resurrected when the battle is over. *Headshots are the most effective tool against the YMIR. The most opportune time for lining up headshots is the time the mech takes to switch between its mini-gun and rocket launcher. The mech makes a distinctive sound when it loads or unloads its rocket launcher. *Beware of the explosion caused when killing a YMIR. Getting caught in the blast radius when the mech 'overloads' after a headshot means a certain death, even when your health and shield are fully charged. There is a short delay before the headshot-kill and the detonation, with enough visual and audio cues to warn you of the impending explosion. Even when not killed by a headshot, the YMIR will still explode, albeit to a much less devastating degree. Still, the blast is sufficiently powerful to kill a critically injured character, friend or foe, and will dislodge anyone within the blast radius from cover for a few seconds. *The YMIR's death-explosion damages everyone nearby. If you can lure it to a position where it is surrounded by many enemies, that explosion could save you a lot of ammo. If the YMIR mech is taken down by a headshot, the resulting explosion is enough to take out another nearby YMIR mech on lower difficulties. Powers *Use Disruptor Ammo or Overload to quickly nullify their shields. Duly note that the stun effect those powers usually have against mech does not apply to YMIR. Nor the weapon overheating effect. *Use Warp, Reave, Incinerate, Incendiary Ammo, or Armor Piercing Ammo to destroy their armor. At higher ranks, Warp and Reave can briefly stun it when not attacking, though not to the point of cancelling its attack. Warp Ammo is somewhat less effective here, as it has lower bonus against armor, unless you can envelop the YMIR in a Singularity field. *Pull, Throw, and Singularity can affect YMIR Mechs if their shields and armor have been destroyed however Shockwave will not knock it into the air (though it will still cause a stun if it hits the mechs shields). *Pull combined with Warp Ammo can quickly finish the mechs off when armor and shields have been dealt with. This is particularly effective with assault rifles and sub-machine guns. *Combat Drones can be effective as well, since they distract the mech. If you target a YMIR, the drone will almost always materialize behind the mech. It will then slowly turn to destroy the drone, opening an opportunity for attack. *If you have AI Hacking, you may use this to temporarily turn the mech into your ally. It is very powerful ally while it lasts. *A fully-upgraded Charge, preferrably Heavy Charge combined with the M-300 Claymore or M-22 Eviscerator shotguns are surprisingly effective against the YMIR once its armour is destroyed. This is because Heavy Charge not only provides a barrier that lasts for 100% of your total shields, but the time delay allows for 1-2 shots as well as additional time to escape the blast radius. Weapons * The M-622 Avalanche will completely strip a YMIR of it's shields, armor, and freeze it (increasing it's weakness to all damage) in three shots (normal difficulty) regardless of where they hit. * The Collector Particle Beam will destroy a YMIR in roughly 10 seconds (normal difficulty), if the beam is held on its head. *Heavy weapons such as the ML-77 Missile Launcher or M-100 Grenade Launcher will make short work of the YMIR. The Arc Projector is effective at taking out its shields. M-490 Blackstorm will pin the mech in place for a brief time, before the singularity field explodes. *Sniper rifles and heavy pistols are good choice against YMIR, for their damage bonus against armor and their precision, making headshots easier to pull. The M-98 Widow is very powerful, and it only takes about 3 headshots from this weapon (when fully upgraded) to kill a YMIR. Trivia *YMIR mechs are likely named after a frost giant from Norse mythology. *Due to encountering a YMIR mech during Jacob's loyalty mission, it can be assumed they have been in production for at least ten years. See Also *FENRIS Mech *LOKI Mech Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Tech Category:Virtual Intelligence